


A Holly Jolly Christmas

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-27
Updated: 1998-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	A Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

A Holly Jolly Christmas by Andi C.

_A Holly Jolly Christmas_

By Andi Charleville 

* * *

Charlie looked out the window for what was the tenth time in as many minutes. The snow seemed to be coming down harder than before, and Methos wasn't home yet. Ever since her near-fatal car accident last year, Charlie always got nervous when the weather changed, and this sudden cold front was not helping her nerves. 

She paced back to the kitchen and opened the oven door. The smell of the cooking ham wafted up to her nose, and she took a deep breath. Checking the meat, she estimated another fifteen minutes. Closing the oven door, Charlie looked over the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. There was a tree in one corner, covered with lights, tinsel and ornaments. Presents were piled up beneath it, all wrapped with ribbons and bows. 

Charlie had outdone herself in decorating their apartment for Christmas, but she couldn't help herself. She loved Christmas, and the lights were her favorite part. They were strewn and hung all over the place. Lights graced the windows, the mantle, and were around every doorway, blinking on and off in silence. She had even strung lights in their bedroom. Methos kidded her about it, but Charlie was too happy to care. She loved this time of year, and spending it with the man she adored only made the holiday that much more special. 

She went into the bathroom and gave her hair a final brushing, letting it fall down past her shoulders, just the way Methos liked. She brushed imaginary lint off of her outfit, adjusting it slightly. She had searched all over for something to wear for Christmas, and this red, one-piece catsuit was reminiscent of a Santa suit. Trimmed around the neck and cuffs with white fake fur, and accompanied by black leather high-heeled boots and a wide black belt, Charlie looked like any man's fantasy version of Santa Claus come to life. She knew she looked good, and her eyes gleamed as she thought about Methos' reaction to it. 

She heard the key in the lock and went out into the living room to greet her husband. Methos came in with one hand held awkwardly beneath his coat, and Charlie thought that he'd hurt himself. She rushed over. 

"Methos, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" 

Methos reached up to brush the snow off his hair, but his hand stopped halfway up as he took in Charlie's outfit. Letting his gaze roam down her body, then back up, he let out a long, low wolf whistle. Just when he thought he had her all figured out, she'd do something else that would simply take his breath away. "Damn, but you're beautiful, woman." 

Charlie smiled, curtseying to him gracefully. "Thank you, kind sir. I'm glad you're home." She reached up to hug him, but he back away. He stuck his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, brightly-wrapped gift and handed it to her. She eyed him suspiciously. "Methos, what are you up to?" 

"Just open it, okay. And hurry." He still had his other hand beneath his coat. Charlie moved to the couch and tore the wrapping off the small box. Lifting the lid and moving the tissue paper aside, she pulled out a small ring of leather, about the size of a bracelet. Hanging from it was a small tag that read 'If found, please return to' and had their name and address. Charlie looked a Methos in puzzlement. 

"What is this for?" 

Methos pulled out the hand that was beneath his coat, revealing the small bundle of fur that had been hidden there. Then the bundle let out a small, soft 'meow.' Handing the kitten to Charlie, Methos kissed her. "Merry Christmas, my love. Meet the newest addition to our family." 

Charlie gazed in wonder at the pure white kitten that Methos handed her. Tears sprang to her eyes and she held the little body, feeling it shake slightly. Cupping the kitten in her palms, she lifted it to her face, and rubbed her cheek against the soft fur. She laughed as a rough little tongue swiped her cheek. She laid the kitten down in her lap, and lifted her face to Methos, once again being rewarded with a slow, heated kiss. The kitten ignored this, and proceeded to curl up and enjoy its new surroundings, purring with pleasure. 

"Thank you, Methos. She's beautiful. It's a wonderful present." 

"You're very welcome, and actually, it's a he. I picked him out a couple of weeks ago, and was waiting until he was fully weaned from his mother. Then the mama cat's owner said I could leave him there until tonight, so I could surprise you for Christmas. Do you really like him?" 

Charlie laughed out loud. "I love him. What's his name?" 

"He hasn't got one yet. That's up to you. When you've picked one out, then we'll get his name engraved on the tag. He's had all his shots and has been given a clean bill of health." 

"I think I'll call him 'Snowflake.'" 

"Snowflake it is." Methos agreed. 

Charlie was petting the cat on her lap, lost in the feel of its soft fur, when the oven timer went off. "Oh, the ham. Here," she said, handing Methos the kitten. "Take him while I get dinner on the table." 

While Charlie was busy in the kitchen, Methos went to the front door and retrieved a bag that he had left out there earlier. In it were supplies for their new little family member. He had a litter box, litter, cat food and toys for the little furball. He carried all this into the apartment with one hand, the other holding the kitten close to his chest, one finger scratching the feline under the chin. The kitten curled into his palm with complete trust, and closed his eyes contentedly, purring softly. He went about getting everything set up for the kitten. 

Once Charlie had everything ready, Methos deposited the kitten onto the sofa, went over to the table and pulled out a chair for Charlie. Once she was seated, he seated himself. Over dinner, they talked about their day, Methos relating MacLeod's hunt for a gift for Amanda. Charlie regaled him with stories of the Christmas party that the Paranormal Institute had given their employees. 

"So, anyway, Dr. Simons said, 'Son,'" Charlie mimicked the elder man's gruff voice perfectly. "You can't surprise a clairvoyant. I knew last year what you were giving me for Christmas this year." She and Methos both shared the laughter as the took their plates into the kitchen. 

As they made their way back to the sofa, Methos grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and took two glasses down from the cabinet. Once seated on the sofa, he opened the bottle with a flourish and poured them each a glass. Raising his glass up, he looked at Charlie. 

"Here's to you, my love. Thank you for being in my life, my house and my bed. You are the best present I have ever been given. I love you. Thank you for making Christmas joyous again." Charlie smiled and they lightly clinked their glasses together. But each of them had only taken a sip of the wine before their faces grimaced. 

"Sweetheart, don't take this the wrong way," Methos said, "but where did you get this wine?" 

"I didn't have time to stop this afternoon, so I chilled the wine that the Institute gave to all its employees." She took another small sip, then glanced at Methos. "It really is bad, isn't it?" 

"Well, that's one way of putting it. Personally, I think 'bad' is being kind. 'Horrible' would be a better description." He took the glass from Charlie's hand, and put both glasses on the table in front of them, then gathered Charlie into his arms. "But that's okay. I'd rather get drunk on you, anyway. Did I mention how much I like that outfit?" 

"Yes," Charlie said breathlessly, as Methos proceeded to nuzzle her throat. His hands quickly found the zipper, and slowly lowered it down to her waist, loosening the bodice. Pulling the fabric away, he gazed down at her bare breasts. 

"No bra today, love? Quite shocking." His mouth forayed down her neck, over her shoulder, and kissed the underside of her left breast. He laid Charlie back on the couch, and knelt down beside it. Picking up one of the wine glasses, he dipped one finger into the glass and smoothed the wine over her nipple. She moaned as the cold liquid caused the nipple to harden, and Methos quickly lowered his head down to suckle the darkened aureole. He repeated the action with her other breast. By the time he finished, Charlie was breathing heavily, her hips arching off the couch in a mute plea for fulfillment. Methos was astonished to find that he'd emptied half the glass. 

"You know, this wine may have definite possibilities after all." He said, then proceeded to pour a little onto Charlie's chest, letting it run down over her breasts as his mouth returned to her nipples. He licked first one, then the other, making sure both got equal attention. Charlie was moaning continuously now. Finally using both hands in his hair to pull his face up to hers, she kissed him deeply. 

Methos quickly pulled back. He removed her belt, then her boots. Returning to the zipper, he pulled it the rest of the way down and removed it completely, baring Charlie's body fully to his gaze. He slid his hand up her thigh, and between her legs, feeling the wetness there. He slid his finger between the cleft, then pulled it out and brought it to his mouth. His gaze locked with Charlie's, he noisily sucked his finger clean, then kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips. Pulling back again, he gently eased her legs apart, and picked up the half full glass of wine, letting it tilt suggestively over her stomach. 

"You wouldn't." Charlie gasped. 

"Wouldn't I?" Methos slowly dripped the wine onto her stomach. She arched at the coldness of it, and part of the wine trickled down her stomach and into her pubic area. Methos slowly lowered his head, and followed the wine's path. As his tongue flicked slowly over her, then down between her legs, Charlie came, sobbing softly as her climax overtook her. Methos continued to suck her, quickly bringing her to orgasm a second time. Dipping his finger inside her once more, he coated his finger in her juices, then dipped it into the wine glass and brought it to her lips. Her mouth opened and sucked his finger clean, tasting herself and the wine. 

Once her breathing had returned to normal, Charlie's hands burrowed under Methos' sweater, raising it slowly and then pulled it over his head. Once his arms were free, she tossed the sweater over her shoulder, uncaring were it landed. Neither paid any attention as the kitten pounced on the sweater like a tiger with its prey. Returning the favor, Charlie circled Methos' nipples with the wine and suckled him, reveling in his moans. She then divested him of his jeans and boxers. Gently grabbing his shaft in her hand, she poured part of the wine over him, amazed as his cock got even harder in her hand. Lowering her mouth, she proceeded to suck the wine as she sucked him. 

She chuckled softly as his hips began to move rhythmically. Charlie crawled onto his lap and positioned herself. Methos grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his shaft. They both moaned as they moved together, getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. Finally, with one final thrust upward, Methos took them both over, and they climaxed simultaneously. Spent, Charlie could do no more than fall onto him as she tried to catch her breath. Finally she looked up at him and grinned like a mischievous elf. "I think you're right about this wine. I'll have to get some more." 

Methos was about to reply, when a soft 'meow' came up from the floor. There, sitting happily on Methos' sweater was the kitten, wrapped up in tinsel it had pulled off the tree. Methos laughed as he picked up the kitten. "Guess I choose right when I picked this cat. You two make quite a pair. You with the lights and him with the tinsel." Getting up from the sofa gracefully, he held the kitten in one hand, and the other he held out to Charlie. "Shall we continue this in the bedroom, love?" 

Charlie took his hand and stood. "Methos?" 

"MMM?" 

"Have you ever made love to a woman while tied up with Christmas lights?" 

Methos raised his eyebrows. "No, can't say that I have." 

"Tsk, tsk," Charlie said. "Guess we'll have to expand your education a bit." Taking his hand, the walked into the bedroom together and closed the door. Silence reigned for several minutes, then a high-pitched 'yelp' was heard. Charlie laughing in the background, Methos opened the door and deposited the kitten outside it. 

"Look, furball, you'll have to learn that there are some things that you can't put your claws into. My body parts are one of them." He closed the door on the kitten. Charlie's laughter was abruptly cut off, then she sighed. The kitten gazed at the door, then wandered over to the sweater that was left lying on the floor. Kneading it with his claws, he finally settled down to sleep, as the lights on the Christmas tree blinked on and off. 

* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

12/27/1998 

Disclaimer 

* * *


End file.
